Mi pequeño amo
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Por que no importaba cuando creciera ni cuanto cambiara, para Dobby, Draco siempre seria aquel niño de mirada inocente y sonrisas brillantes. Después de todo, pasara el tiempo que pasara, él siempre seria su pequeño amo".


**¿Que puedo decir? No soy partidario de los _drabbles_ pero un reto es un reto, supongo que también puede funcionar como practica en un nuevo estilo; casualmente ahorita todo lo que escribo termina siendo nuevo estilo, curioso.**

**Como rige la logística: Este fic participa en el Mini reto: "El Calcetín de Dobby" del foro Las cuatro casas.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** "Por que no importaba cuando creciera ni cuanto cambiara, para Dobby, Draco siempre seria aquel niño de mirada inocente y sonrisas brillantes. Después de todo, pasara el tiempo que pasara, él siempre seria su pequeño amo".

* * *

_**Mi pequeño amo**_

Siempre supo que ese momento llegaría, que sufriría demasiado al verlos convertido en algo que no era por las circunstancias que le rodeaban y escapaban a su pequeña comprensión. Por eso, desde el primer momento que pudo observarlo, con la inocencia típica de los infantes y la curiosidad impresa en sus ojos grises se dio la muda tarea de protegerlo; de cuidarlo y evitar que se convirtiese en lo que su padre se había transformado.

Draco era especial a sus ojos, como todo niño humano traído al mundo, llenó de luz la oscura mansión que los Malfoy osaban en llamar hogar, iluminó con sus risas alegres y sus juegos infantiles los pasillos y recovecos de casa, inundándolos con algo que era desconocido para todos.

Por esa misma razón, cada vez que su padre, entre reclamos y palabra hirientes le hacía llorar, Dobby se acercaba, para intentar hacerle sonreír, para estar a su lado y hacerle comprender que debía ser fuerte, porque era especial, porque el seria la diferencia en ese lugar. Y así, entre risas silenciosas y palabras de cariño y apoyo, Draco calmaba su llanto y se dejaba vencer por el sueño de una noche tranquila.

Y a pesar de haber querido hablar con el padre del pequeño, esté jamás escuchó, jamás quiso mirar con los ojos de un padre a su hijo. Con su madre fue el mismo resultado, terminando castigado en las cocinas o en el sótano, solo por querer defender aquello que ellos no podían observar.

Entonces llegó el día en que se convirtió en aquello que quería evitar a toda costa. Por culpa de sus padres ya no existía aquel niño de mirada inocente y curiosa, ya no existían las risas que llenaban los pasillos y recovecos de la mansión. Aquel niño que cuido desde su nacimiento se había ido dejando tras de sí una copia mal hecha.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no olvidó todo aquello que vivió al lado de su pequeño amo. Los juegos, las risas, las promesas de amistad. Porque ello fue real y aunque ahora no fuera más que un recuerdo, en el fondo sabía que su misión no había sido en vano.

—_Cúbrete, no quiero que mis elfos domésticos anden esparciendo gérmenes si se enferman__—_

Podía decir lo que quisiera y de cualquier manera que fuera, pero a ojos que lo conocían tan bien como los de él, Draco Malfoy no era lo que aparentaba; sólo era un niño convertido en hombre demasiado aprisa, con un enorme peso en su espalda y con la miedo perene de no ser digno de todo aquello que poseía.

No importaba cuanto lo ocultara, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Draco tenía mucho más que dar al mundo de lo que él se creía capaz.

Después de todo, fue Dobby quien lo vio crecer. Cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, siendo su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Porque para Dobby, Draco siempre seria la persona más importante; siempre seria su pequeño amo.

_**FIN**_

**¿Que puedo decir? A fin de cuenta lo difícil de los _drabbles_ es usar el limite de palabras para expresar el epitome de la historia. Espero que al menos les halla tocado la fibra sensible jajajajaja. **

**Nos leeremos, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho.**

**Atte. aspros**


End file.
